candycrushfandomcom-20200222-history
Level 586/Dreamworld
| moves = | target = | other = | candies = | spaces = 54 | previous = | prevtype = Jelly | next = | nexttype = Ingredient }} | score = 20,000 | moves = 25 }} Due to the layout of the board requiring preparation of the candies at the bottom of the conveyor belt to switch out the ingredient as this requires precise movement, only 25 moves provided and a high three star target score requirement makes this level hard to earn three stars. It is available to be voted as the hardest level in Dreamworld to earn three stars. Difficulty *Like its counterpart in Reality, the ingredients need to be switched for them to reach the exits. *However, there are only 25 moves in this version. *The ingredients are worth 20,000 points 2 ingredients × 10,000 points per ingredient = 20,000 points, which is equal to the one star target score. Stars Moon Scale Moon Struck *'Start:' moves left. *'End:' moves left. Strategy *Switching the Ingredients left or right are the key to this level. Free Switches are effective and useful this level, but you need 2 of these (excudes photo). **On mobile you can save your work by restarting for a good formation, so that the first ingredient can be switched out quickly. Earning More Stars Difficulty *The presence of five colours makes it easy to create special candies. However, it is not that useful as the main priority is to drop the ingredients. *The ingredients are worth 20,000 points. Hence, an additional 95,000 points for two stars and an additional 110,000 points for three stars have to be earned through matching of candies. *Even though the two and three star score requirements are the same as its Reality counterpart, the reduction of 10 moves can make them hard to reach. *The player is required to earn an additional 3,800 points per move 95,000 points / 25 moves = 3,800 points per move for two stars and an additional 4,400 points per move 110,000 points / 25 moves = 4,400 points per move for three stars. Those amount are higher than the maximum amount of points a striped candy during sugar crush can provide which in this case is 3,540 points 3,000 points per striped candy + 540 points if the striped destroys nine candies The amount of points earned by the striped candies during sugar crush may be higher or lower. If the striped candy causes cascades after detonation, the amount of points is increased. If the striped candy destroys a blocker or less than nine candies which is the greatest number of spaces in this board and does not cause cascades, the amount of points earned will be less than 3,540 points. For the former, a minimum of 260 points per striped candy for two stars and a minimum of 860 points per striped candy for three stars has be earned from cascades.. *The layout of the board means that the ingredient can only be switched at the bottom of the conveyor belt. Furthermore, if the switch is not made, players will have to wait for four more moves to get it back, wasting at least 12,000 points 4 moves × 3,000 points per move during sugar crush = 12,000 points. With such a small space around the conveyor belt, it is very hard to make the switch This does not include the activation of the striped candies created which will give more points.. *With respect to the two and three star target scores, 25 moves are insufficient to boost the score by a huge amount of points to meet those target scores. *Moon struck removes candies matching the colour on the left side of the moon scale, lasts for fifteen moves. (though the moon struck starts at move 5 which means that there are only five effective moon struck moves) This makes it much easier to create special candies. However, if the ingredients are not switched away from the conveyor belts before the start of moon struck, it will become harder to make the switch as it may make the ingredients fall down to the bottom. Second, this can be negated because to get to the moon struck, at least 60,000 points are wasted 20 moves × 3,000 points per move = 60,000 points This does not include the activation of the striped candies created which will give more points.. Finally, the board layout heavily restricts the power of the moon struck even if both ingredients are switched away from the conveyor belts beforehand. **Overall, the moon struck may not be enough due to its short duration. Notes Miscellaneous Info Walkthroughs Gallery Level 586 Dreamworld icon.png|Level icon Category:Dreamworld levels Category:Ingredients levels Category:Playful Pavilion levels Category:Levels with 25 moves Category:Levels with 30-54 spaces Category:Levels with five candy colours Category:Levels with conveyor belts Category:Levels with conveyor teleporters Category:Levels without blockers Category:Levels with one moon struck Category:Insanely hard levels